Most computer chassis include a motherboard and storage drives in the same compartment with a fan that drives the air flow from the ambient air through the chassis. This arrangement can lead to an accumulation of dust on top of the electronic components. The accumulated dust may hinder the cooling effect of the air flow and cause the computer to overheat. The accumulated dust may also absorb moisture from the ambient air and form unwanted conductive paths that lead to short circuits and malfunction. Therefore, the computer chassis needs to be opened and cleaned periodically. The cleaning process exposes the electronic components to potential mechanical damage and/or electrostatic discharge (ESD) damage.